


Reflection

by jia_kameda



Series: He mele no Tsukishima [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_kameda/pseuds/jia_kameda
Summary: Special Chapter to "Kiss the Boy", set somewhere between Chapter 4 and 5.Just some insight on Kageyama and Tsukishima's relationship when they were going out in high school.Rated M to be save but they're not doing much.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Dear munchkin kittens and tortoises, 
> 
> I was feeling a bit bad for you, so I thought I’d write you an extra chapter for the KageTsuki fic "Kiss the Boy".  
> Hope you like it even though it’s short. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Jia ne

It was late November, they were set to head to the spring tournament for the second time in a row and both of them were excited to be going. Tsukishima had become more invested in the sport, though he still insisted that he was not that much into it. He could just not help it if his boyfriend liked it so much and he, Tsukishima Kei, would be the last person who wanted to disappoint him by not trying his best. 

Kageyama did appreciate Tsukishima’s effort, secretly he smiled about the change in his boyfriend but he never told him so on court, there he was as stern as he had ever been. There was no use in being nice to him on court where a single mistake could cost them valuable points. 

However, when they were at one of their homes, he was as nice to Tsukishima as he could be. He liked snuggling up to him in bed and hugging him. He liked running his hand through the soft, blond hair. He liked planting soft kisses on the pale skin. He sometimes wondered how Tsukishima managed to be so pale despite the summer training camp where they were outside a lot, but then he remembered that he did wear long sleeves a lot longer than other people. 

Kageyama kissed Tsukishima’s neck and buried his face between Tsukishima’s head and the pillow while touching the nicely formed body. Tsukishima too was touching him, both were careful to keep the contact innocent. They just let their hands roam free over the clothes, not touching in any “private” place as it was still only late afternoon and Tsukishima’s mother could call them down for dinner any time. 

The black haired boy liked spending his time with Kei like this. When they were at one of their homes, they called each other by their given names; they talked about everything and anything they could think of except maybe their feelings. Maybe that was strange. Or maybe that was just Kei… He had also refused to make their relationship public to their close friends, Tobio was not sure why he was so strictly against it but had accepted it. Not that Hinata had not guessed it to a certain extend. Hinata might be dumb and dense sometimes, but he did notice things… Or else there was no reason for him to consult with Tobio concerning his troubled feelings towards Yachi. It gave Tobio headaches every time he thought about it himself, why had the idiot and freckles both fallen for the same girl – and the manager of their team to boot! 

He sighed, whereupon Kei whispered: “Don’t think of other things right now” and kissed his ear, trailing down to the neck and playfully pulling the collar of the t-shirt so he could reach the collar bone. 

Tobio hummed as he started to feel good. Being touched and kissed by Kei was the best. But that good feeling did not last long as they were interrupted by Mrs Tsukishima, who called them down for dinner. 

Tobio had become rather well acquainted with the Tsukishimas; he had even met the older brother despite Kei trying to keep them apart. It was probably because Akiteru could be rather sharp at times and very protective of his beloved brother. The chances of their relationship being revealed to the whole family was therefore higher if Tobio met the older borhter than if he did not. However, it had not been possible to evade the meeting. 

It had been the weekend they had had sex for the first time. Tsukishima’s family had gone on a trip starting on a Friday night and Tobio had arrived before the parents and brother had left. The meeting had been a bit awkward and Tobio was not exactly sure, but he thought that Akiteru somehow knew what was going on but he had kept his mouth shut. 

That weekend had been great. Before those glorious two days they had only ever kissed and touched each other very gingerly. However, that Friday night they had taken a bath together, dried each other’s hair and kissed hundreds of times. They had not put on clothes after the bath, as the only place to go was the bedroom. It had been a little bit awkward but maybe wearing underwear would not have made it less awkward. 

Tobio had sat down on the bed and Kei had gone to one of his drawers. He had taken out a white plastic bag, which held two different types of condoms and two different lubes. Tobio had smirked, thinking and saying that this was so like Kei to think of things like that they needed different condoms for blow jobs and penetration and lube for massages and lube for penetration. 

“But wouldn’t it be a waste if we penetrate with strawberry scented condoms?” Kei had asked, raising an eyebrow and Tobio had laughed. They had kissed. 

The first time was awkward. Very awkward. Despite having fingered him, Kei had not been able to put his whole member in the first time; Tobio had insisted that it was uncomfortable and so he had pulled out and started a very clumsy anal massage. Well, it had started out as clumsy, but when he finally had found the prostate, Tobio had felt incredible and begged Kei to try and enter him again, because he could feel how his back muscles had relaxed and he really wanted to share this feeling with his boyfriend. 

Kei had entered him slowly and asked him if he was fine. Tobio had only been able to nod. Having someone else inside of him had felt very weird but compared to the first attempt the second attempt had not hurt. He had kissed Kei as he had started to move. While moving, Kei had attempted to jack Tobio off but being immersed in is own pleasure he had given up midway and the black haired boy had started rubbing himself. 

They had come together; Kei had pulled out and rolled off of Tobio. They had been sweaty and for a moment the black haired boy had contemplated taking a shower again but then he had heard his boyfriend whisper: “This is only the beginning” which had let him forget all about it.


End file.
